


Kidnapping...

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: MorMor Prompts Roleplay [7]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Kidnapping...

It's not the cleanest of places, at least not of late. The spiders been busy pulling at his web, and it's left everything in a disarray.

Sebastian hadn't begun to make the kidnapped woman feel pain yet, after all it would do no good to hurry. Long since moved from his chair he was in her range of view finally, the spider, the self proclaimed king of London. His head tilted to the side, and black optics narrowed watching blood trickle from one of the few cuts. "You'll have to forgive Basher. His rooms normally not so messy, but I suppose I've left him rather preoccupied. With those bodies I've been leaving around town." The thing about being the man he was, is no matter how much he confessed no jail would hold him, not even the one's Mycroft could think to bury him in. "I would pick up the blade myself."His lips curled into a devilish smirk. "But you've seen my handiwork surely you would like to keep your stomach, or face." Last words practically hummed, gaze turned to Sebastian. "She needs to tell us why she's been hacking our feeds Basher, Spider's don't like annoyances like her."  
Victoria's breath was shallow and ragged. She had lost count of how many hours were spent at the Spider's mercy. As he approached her, her head moved to him, glaring as she did. "Just kill me, I'm not telling you anything." 

The sniper nodded at Moriarty's statement. "I don't think a blade is going to get her to talk, James. We've been at this for hours." But there was a smirk across his lips as he spoke, reaching into the case and pulling out a syringe. "You want to know one of the joys of being who I am." His tone was harsh when he spoke. "Killing you is easy, watching you suffer is the fun part." The needle is pressed into her skin, a kind of truth serum being pumped into her blood. "And fighting this isn't going to help you want so ever." His attention turned to James. "15 minutes. She'll be spilling even her most darkest of secrets." 

Her eyes went wide as she saw the needle. The sniper had no way of knowing, but the ginger had a phobia of needles. She let out a whimper and flinched as it was pressed to her skin. She heard Moran explain to Moriarty that she would spill all of her secrets and went pale. She may not have seemed it, but her involvement in hacking Moriarty's feeds was the tip of the iceberg. She swallowed hard, determined to stay silent now.

There was a smirk that rose on his lips. "You're gonna sweat, little bird." His voice a purr in her ear. "Give it time. You're not going to be able to swallow that determination for long." She let out a low whimpering groan. Her eyes shut tightly and she took in a deep breath. "I won't tell either of you anything." Her heart was racing, pumping the drug into her system faster. Breaking and telling them any of her secrets would be bad. 

Optics rolled, he moved with ease knife in hand. The blade pressed to her shoulder. "She's the one who wanted to play a game of hide and seek. Perhaps it's time I show her what the winning prize is." Optics moved press the blade against her skin.   
She softly shook her head. "No, no please." She whimpered, starting to breath heavily while focusing on the drug running through her system. Her eyes no longer glaring, but were pleading as she stared at the knife, pressing against her shoulder. 

"Begging?" His nose wrinkled distaste written across his face. "Pleading get's you no where, you shouldn't play with dangerous things unless you are willing to get hurt." Tone dry, has he pressed the blade harder against her shoulder.  
Seb arched a brow as the blade was sunk into the redheads shoulder. A smirk across his features as he removed his mobile from his pocket. Taking several photos and sending them to random persons in the Yard including Sherlock.

Victoria heard the click of a camera phone and groaned slightly, knowing that there'd be physical reminders of this torture. A small cry left her as the blade pressed into her shoulder. Usually should could manage the pain and only let out a small whimper, but today, so focused elsewhere, she couldn't help but cry out. "Stop, no more knives, please." Tears welling in her eyes. Still, the pain was better than interrogation. She knew that with this drug, she'd answer anything they asked, and hoped they'd just stick to knives. 

Lips curled. "Why did you hack daddy's network little toy?" Knife still pressed against her skin. Digging deeper with each second, all it would take is a small push to send the blade completely through. Black optics scanned her face. "If I have my way much longer, there won't be anything for them to find."   
Another small whimper. "Just to interrupt your plans." She admitted. "You went through the trouble of getting the security feeds from Mycroft, I figured you needed it for something. I hacked into your network just to slow you down." She admitted quickly, hoping that they'd stop interrogating her if they got the answer they wanted. 

Neck popped. "I'm not silly enough to think this the only reason. Tell me why you've been popping up on cases that involve me?." Tone calm, black optics shifted Sebastian. "And I'm sure Basher would love to know your relationship with Holmes, he does hate the man." Teasing slightly.   
A blush came to her cheeks now. "I've been investigating you for years longer than even Sherlock." She said quietly. "I've been....keeping tabs on you in a way." She glanced to Sebastian. "He cares for me....." She admitted, hating herself for giving into the drug. "He calls me his sister sometimes." She focused on the blade in her shoulder, the warm blood trickling down her shoulder from it. "That's it, now let me go." 

He arched a brow. "That man cares for no one. And your stupid for believing him." Moran's words were laced with ice as he spoke. Chuckling to himself. "He's played you for a fool for some gain of his own." 

"Basher darling, ask her more then release her when you tire." Yawn leaving he moved from the stance, blade left partially embedded in her shoulder.Black dress shoes echoed against the concrete floor has he left the building.  
Moran nodded as he walked James walk away. Always left to clean up the messes. Questions asked but always the same reply. "Alright, Miss. Ginger. You ready to go back to the London masses." She was unbound. 

She was relieved. Honestly she was more so amazed. Did Moriarty not realized everything she was keeping secret? Did he realize who she worked for or how much he had at his finger tips? Well she certainly wasn't going to tell him. As soon as she was unbound, her hand immediately went to the knife in her shoulder, letting out another small cry as she yanked it out. 

"You'll live." She's draped over his shoulder. The serum still working threw her body with a relaxing agent so her muscles wouldn't work. Tossed into the trunk of the sedan to be disposed up properly. 

Lips curled has he moved away, phone withdrawn."Trace her tiger, she works for some one we can use. -J.M" Sebastian would know what to do, his optics moved has he slid into the car. He never gave away what he knew and it was best she thought him oblivious.   
Her entire body was sore, but she felt victorious. She hadn't told them anything of actual value and hadn't obtained any substantial injuries. Seeing him going for the trunk of the car she shook her head. "W-wait, no, no not there." Protesting to no avail. 

It was useless on her part. Driving to the yard, the car stopped and her body was dumped near the front. "Have fun, my dear. And good luck. You're going to need it after tonight." 

Her brow furrowed at his comments. Luckily, her muscles were starting to work again. She was able to force herself inside the New Scotland Yard building, clutching her bleeding shoulder. "I need an ambulance." She demanded when she got inside.


End file.
